In the use of the archery apparatus, the archery blocks are formed of a polymeric foam construction permitting arrows of various types to be accommodated by such an archery target, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome such deficiency by providing for an insert threadedly directed medially of the target block to accommodate arrows having various target and hunting type tips. Archery target construction is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,042, 240; 4,066,261 wherein a medially positioned plug is positioned within a layered target. U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,709 sets forth an archery target having a resilient shock-absorbing layer therewithin, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,390 sets forth an archery target having a layer therewithin.